Forum:Liliya Branimir
1. Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? She was born, and left, abandoned on that very same day, April 1st. The she was given the name Violeta Kliment. When Violeta was born her biological mother, and father realized they did not want to be with one another, or with a child. Nevena convinced Rayko to give the girl up a home. They then could each start over, the girl would go to people who wanted her. She and Rayko could go their separate ways, making a brand new life for themselves somewhere far away from the girl, each other, and Bulgaria. Her mother and father abandoned her without naming her, the owner of the orphanage they left her at, Sergey Kliment. He was a loving man, an old wizard running an orphanage for magical children, with his family. The child had been left with a note, he believed it to be her name and a goodbye. The note said : The girl is Muggle That night he bathed, clothed, and fed her. He sang to her, put her to sleep and then he named her. Giving her the name of his recently departed mother to his children, his beloved wife Violeta Kliment. Legally, Liliya is a Branimir. Having been adopted, by her foster family she was given the name Liliya, and the middle name Violeta to honor the man that found her. She was raised in Byala Bulgaria, quiet, respectful and most of all, lovingly in the seaside resort town Balchik, Southern Dobruja, northeastern Bulgaria by her adoptive parents Bogdana and Angel, the Branimir family. She was adopted as an infant, and raised as Witch of Pure-blood (and Veela stock). Due to Pure-blood inbreeding and influence of blood supremacy, half of her adoptive family line sees this mixing of blood to produce half-blood/half-breeds, at least, she has a hair trigger temper when the topic is mentioned negatively. The extended Branimir family are unaware that she is adopted, as was she. Her blood status is part of the reason, the talked about reason she was expelled from Durmstrang, among many others. She is a Muggle-born witch this was discovered during her last year at Durmstrang, after lack of claims from one very disgruntled ex-Professor. (She is Muggle-born, her mother and father, Nevena Luben and Rayko Martin were a young teen (Muggle thought to be Squibs) couple.) 2. Give a short description of your character's personality. She is spiteful, she was able to make friends but she let it be known they had to be wary of her temper no matter how close they thought they were. She is very sensitive not only about her appearance but also her blood status and this makes her feel very insecure. This contributes wholly to the reason for her violent outbursts, she does not know how to react properly to negative stimuli, and almost always overreacts in a very dramatic fashion. 3. What is the blood status of your character? Pure-blood or half-blood (Muggle-borns are not admitted to Durmstrang)? Any notable relations? Remember, you cannot be related to any Harry Potter characters! Pure-Blood Unknown (Proven impure) Muggle-born 4. Durmstrang educates students from many Nordic, Slavic, and central European countries. Where does your character come from? Bulgaria (Northeastern) 4. What are you character's skills? What things are they good at? Transfiguration, Dark Magic (Unregistered/Suspected Animagus) I'd like her to have a special power, Can this character be an Animagus? She would be able to shift to her animal form for a very short time or not be able to return to her normal form completely (Partially transfigured) or not at all because it is not a mastered skill. Her form would be one of these (or something else, I am partial to cockroach) *a cockroach, this was my first idea it is gross and perfect for her. *a rat/mouse small and endangered because it would be killed when spotted. *a cat or dog small breed and scruffy because of her personality type. 5. What year will your character be in? Or are they graduated? Expelled For her being expelled I would want it to be her aggression, she is the type to keep pushing back, and behaving recklessly fighting not only for fun but also for what she believes in. *She would have been in many, many duels, wounding and maiming a large number of students. *She would have been using variants of Dark Magic and Transfiguration spells to cover their claims (or attempt to.) *She would have learned of, and would still heavily practice the animagus transformation, against the Headmistress/Headmaster's knowledge during her Institution and afterwards. Thank you, you're done! An admin will contact you soon. Please be patient. Each user is allowed 1 Animagus, and Liliya may be yours. The animal forum cannot be chosen (proof) by her, and is the animal that best suits you, same as your Patronus, but as a users, you can. And she may be of veela heritage, but is she's going to be an Animagus, it can't be, having 2 is overpowered, only if it's a really minor thing can she be a bit veela. --Bad Wolf 03:59, October 7, 2013 (UTC)